narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Mission Received: Shin's Shock
Several years have passed since Kenji Nagakura and his friends graduated from the Ninja Academy, and already he was experiencing the harsh reality that was the Shinobi world in all its entirety. Only two years as a Genin, Kenji's first mission as a Chūnin met with disaster: The bitter lose of a team-mate he'd come to trust and respect... and perhaps love. Now, he was a member of Team Takahiro; the wounds of that singular mission still fresh and very much open... Kenji awaited the word from his former Sensei in regards to their next mission. They'd already brought in upwards of eight Missing-nin in the last two weeks and were rather tired; but Shin kept them hunting. Kenji could sympathize with him to a degree; he hated Missing-nin for the sole reason they sold out their former allies and often betrayed their secrets to those who cause potential harm. He still recalled the actions of one Sasuke Uchiha and didn't want to see a repeat of events. "Your awfully tense," A voice said quietly to his right. Turning, Kenji regarded the fiery-haired youth with a warm smile and a lessening of the tightness in his shoulders. Gray Kazuki. A powerful and skilled Ninja, with the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin. "That any better?" Kenji asked somewhat sarcastically. Gray barked a quick laugh, returning to his slouched posture against the wall with his right foot resting across his left leg. "Maybe. What is taking him?" A tinge of impatience entered that last question. "Not a clue," Kenji replied, somewhat grimly. "But we should be thankful of the rest, at least." Gray could only nod agreement at that. They'd been worked to the bone capturing those Missing-nin and not a single one of them went peacefully. Kenji's right arm was in a sling, which cut him off from his bow; but it was only one of the prices needed to be paid to see justice done. Inside the Hokage's chambers... "That is troubling..." Shin said in a breathless voice. Casting a look towards the door, where Kenji and Gray sat just beyond, the older man felt a tug at his heart strings for what the news would do to them. "Are you absolutely positive, Sensei?" Okita Souji, 6th Hokage of Konohagakure and Shin's former teacher, simply shook his head; long braided beard swinging with the motion. "I'm afraid so," He blew out his mustache and sighed, a sound very close to a grumble. "I've put you in charge of the mission... Because of your history and relationship." Of course, that meant Kenji's relationship. Shin could only nod, a shadow falling over him. "... This will be one of the most difficult missions those two - no, Kenji - will ever face. You know how he felt - still feels," He whispered that last, and the words almost tore him apart inside. "This isn't fair... but then again, life rarely is in our occupation." Turning as if to leave, the Hokage raised his wrinkled hand and shook his head. "Best they don't know right from the beginning, Shin. It would only bring them pain..." "So would letting them find out face-to-face." And Shin left without another word... Back outside... Gray roused as his uncle left the room and stood in front of them. "What happened in there?" His eyebrows shot up, an action quickly disguised. "Uncle, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Shin laughed, weakly. It lacked his usual liveliness and strength, as though every ounce of his willpower had been drained from him. "You could say that, Gray... We've got a new mission, and I want you both to prepare. We leave in two days, so get and get that arm seen to, Kenji. No dawdling." He looked to the heavens, his height over the two boys hiding the tears glistening in his eyes. "I need time to gather my thoughts," And with that, Shin turned and walked away... Kenji watched with a truly confused expression, his eyebrows raised in surprise at the brief conversation and the impatience plastering his Sensei's voice. "... Something happened. Sensei's never like that. In fact, I haven't seen him that out of sorts since-" As if thinking about her death, Kenji felt all the sadness and pain crash into him anew; like a frigid wave of water that froze his very core and left him empty when it finally washed past him. "Help me...! Kenji!" Her voice, ringing in his ears still. The sight of her beautiful face, marred with tears and dirt, burned in his mind with all the intensity of the glaring sun. "Don't let me go...! Kenji!" And then... she was gone, and a little of the good that had been in the world went with her into that glaring chasm... "Come on," Gray said, taking his friend by the arm and leading him away, snapping him back to reality. "Let's get you looked at..." The two didn't speak a word until they reached the infirmary; even then speaking little beyond telling the Medical-nin what they needed done. Gray knew when to speak and when not to; knowing full well the simple presence of a friend would bring Kenji all the comfort he'd need. Next Story > Ill News: Departing with the Wind Category:Garet Strife